Appendicitis
by littlemissprincess721
Summary: Newest installment of the Littlest CSI series. Emily comes to work with a stomach ache, but stubbornly ignores it. What are the consequences? Read and Review!
1. Stomach Ache

Part of the Littlest CSI series. Emily gets appendicitis. UH OH!

Thanks so much to KatieC! She's been so wonderful throughout the series in helping me out!

Review please.

Diclaimer: I don't own it, I'm not making any money off this, this is just for fun, don't sue me please. By the way the only thing I do own is Emily Taylor!

Here goes!

Emily Taylor bent over a microscope, her green eyes gleaming with concentration as she examined the trace Ryan had brought in from their most recent Crime Scene. She stepped back and plopped into her chair as she slid it across the room to the printer, waiting for the results the trace evidence she had been viewing.

"What do you have for me Emily?" Ryan said as he walked in.

"Hair gel."

"What?"

"That's the trace," Emily said with a grin. "Hair gel."

"Interesting."

"There's nothing too special about it. You could buy this stuff at Wal-Mart for three bucks. It's cheap."

"Well, it may help later. Thanks," Ryan said as he walked out.

Emily waved at him and leaned back with a groan, holding her stomach.

It had been hurting all morning and she just couldn't seem to shake it. Not even the medicine her Mom had forced her to swallow this morning could get rid of what appeared to be either a flu-bug or food poisoning.

She stood up shrugging the pain off. She had evidence to take care of.

The pain in her stomach only increased as the day went on. She was distracted and irritable at the robbery she and Eric were called off to that afternoon. She had to beat this bug. It was affecting her work.

That night she lay in bed, tossing and turning. Her stomach was killing her, especially on the right side, and preventing her from sleeping. She was sweaty. The next morning she got up with no sleep and headed off to work.


	2. I'll Be Fine

Appendicitis, Chapter 2

Emily walked slowly from her Hummer to their latest Crime Scene, one arm crossed casually over her stomach. It still hurt very badly, and nothing was helping.

"What do we have, Calleigh?" She asked the blonde CSI, who was busy taking pictures of blood spatter on the wall.

"Looks like a B&E with a homicide. Victim is Casey Woodmann. She was killed by two gunshot wounds to the chest," Calleigh replied as she snapped some more pictures from her camera.

Emily set to work right away, not trusting herself to open her mouth and talk to Calleigh for fear that she would puke and contaminate the Crime Scene.

She was printing the table when a particularly sharp stab of pain in her right side hit like a gunshot. She doubled over, unable to bite back the gasp that escaped her as she held her stomach.

Calleigh looked up with a start. She saw Emily doubled over.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked over and put her hand on the youngest CSI's shoulder.

"Yeah," Emily managed to gasp. "I'm just not feeling that great right now. I think I'm going to head for the lab."

Calleigh nodded. "If you feel sick, go home okay? I don't want you wearing yourself into the ground."

Emily managed a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, I'll just hang around the lab. I'll get better soon enough."

Emily made her way back to the car. She slid into the front seat, putting her kit in the seat next to her. She closed the door and sat still for a minute.

She let out a muffled sob when another sharp stab of pain hit her hard. She rested her head on the wheel trying to control her ragged breathing.

After a minute she slowly sat up straight. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and started the car.

She drove to the Crime Lab, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Later that day she was working on some trace for Calleigh, her stomach still bugging her. She had thought the pain could not get any worse, but it had. She had just taken the results from the printer when the worst stab of pain yet hit her.

She let out a muffled groan and dropped to her knees on the floor, grasping her sides tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut against, gritting her teeth as she willed herself not to throw up.

Ryan chose that moment to walk in.

"Oh my God! Emily, what's wrong?"

Emily's only response was to throw up all over the floor of the Trace Lab.

Ryan cursed to himself as he rubbed her back gently, looking for someone to help him. It was obvious that Emily was in bad shape and needed medical attention now.

Just then he saw Horatio walk by.

"Horatio!" He yelled.

Horatio turned and walked into the Trace Lab. He took one look at Ryan kneeling next to Emily and the vomit on the ground and rushed over.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he knelt on Emily's other side.

"I don't know, I found her like this. She needs medical attention now. Should I call an ambulance?"

Just then they heard Emily mutter.

"No ambulance. Please. I don't want to make a scene."

"You've already made a scene," Ryan said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, they were filled with concern for his friend.

"Okay, Emily," said Horatio. "But I want Alexx to check on you. If she orders an ambulance I want you to go without any complaints. Got it?"

Emily managed a nod.

"Can you stand?" Horatio asked.

Emily tried to get to her feet, but as soon as she was nearly there she moaned in pain, clutching her stomach, and swayed alarmingly. Ryan caught her and picked her up.

"Take her to my office," Horatio said quietly. "I'll get Alexx…and a janitor," he added as an afterthought as he noted the vomit on the floor.

Ryan hurried to Horatio office, ignoring the curious looks he got from his co-workers at the Lab. He walked in, put Emily on the couch carefully, and shut the door.

He turned back to Emily. She was curled into the fetal position and shaking, her arms clasped tightly around her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the pain, and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

He walked over and sat on the free end of couch, rubbing Emily's back gently.

Suddenly Horatio burst into the office, a very worried looking Alexx trailing him.

Alexx rushed to Emily's side, quickly taking mental inventory of the youngest CSI's condition.

"Emily?" she called softly as she knelt by the girl "Emily? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Came the soft moan of a reply.

"Okay, sugar," Alexx said softly as she took out her stethoscope. "Turn over on your back for me."

Emily complied, stretching out slowly. Suddenly an involuntary spasm of pain shuddered through her. She gasped as she convulsed slightly, and tried to curl up again.

"No sweetie," Alexx said softly. She motioned for Ryan to hold Emily down. "I need you to tell me where it hurts."

"My stomach." Emily moaned.

"On any particular side?" Alexx asked as she began feeling for any irregularities.

"My right side." Emily managed.

Alexx began carefully feeling the right side of Emily stomach. She pressed down gently a little to the right of Emily's belly button.

Emily let out a yell and struggled against Ryan's strong hands, trying desperately to push Alexx away.

"Don't!" She rasped.

Alexx stood and turned to Horatio, motioning for him to come outside. Horatio nodded.

Once outside he turned to Alexx, tilting his head and putting his hands on his hips.

"What do you think?"

"Call for an ambulance, its appendicitis, and it's bad. You need to get her to the hospital for emergency surgery as soon as possible."

Horatio nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Alexx went back into the office to monitor Emily.


	3. Or Maybe Not

Appendicitis Chapter 3

Horatio's office was quickly swarmed by EMTs. They loaded Emily onto a stretcher, taking her vitals and checking her over. Alexx talked to one of them, telling him her experience as a doctor and her preliminary diagnosis.

The EMT left Alexx and signaled for them to bring Emily outside.

Eric was just coming in from a Crime Scene when he noticed an ambulance parked near the front entrance of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. He got out of the car and walked over, curious as to what was going on. He saw a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance. Horatio was walking beside the stretcher, looking very worried. Try as he might, he couldn't make out the figure on the stretcher.

He ran up to Ryan, who was standing by the entrance to the crime lab, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, man, what happened?" He asked, nodding towards the leaving ambulance.

"It's Emily, she's really sick. Alexx thinks its appendicitis. She's going to the hospital for emergency surgery," replied Ryan. "Horatio is going with her. Apparently you're in charge now."

Eric sighed, staring after the retreating ambulance. "Okay. Let's get back to work then."

Ryan walked in the lab after Eric, pausing only to take one last look at the ambulance that was carrying Emily to the hospital.

Emily was aware of pain. A lot of it. And voices. Many voices, shouting to each other. Cold hands were pressing on her, examining her. She kept her eyes closed, praying that the pain would stop, and that the cold hands would leave her alone.

Suddenly, an icy hand pressed on her abdomen. She screamed in pain, and sat straight up.

"Stop…" she hissed.

Two warmer hands grasped her shoulders. She found herself staring into Horatio's worried eyes.

"Emily," he was saying, "Calm down, okay? You're going to be alright."

She bit her lip and nodded.

Horatio carefully helped his youngest CSI lay back against the stretcher. He held her hand gently, talking to her in soothing tones.

They reached the hospital quickly. He was told to stay in the waiting room while they took Emily back for surgery.

He settled into a chair,and pulledout his cell phone to call her parents.

After explaining the situation and reassuring them that she was in good hands, he hung up.

Now all there was left to do was wait.

I'll be at the beach for a week starting tomorrow, so It will be at least that long before I update anything. Sorry.

Review!


	4. Complications

Hey everyone! I'm back and finishing this one up! YAY! So sorry it took so long!

Thanks so much to KatieC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Emily Taylor. So don't sue me.

Appendicitis chapter 4

Horatio shifted as he reached for his cell phone, which was vibrating annoyingly in his pocket.

He had promised Emily's mom he would stay with Emily after she had been chased out by an angry nurse at the end of visiting hours. The same angry nurse had tried to chase him out, but he had flashed his badge. That had made her stop.

He flipped open his phone.

"Caine," he answered.

Eric winced from his end of the line, Horatio sounded pinched and strained. He was on his way to the hospital now. Ryan had told him to go ahead, promising the paperwork would get finished from the latest case.

"Hey H. How is she?"

Horatio shifted and stared quietly as Emily's still-sleeping form.

"She hasn't regained consciousness. There was some sort of complication with the anesthesia. She's going to be alright, she'll just be out for a long time."

Eric sighed as he maneuvered through Miami traffic. "That stinks. Listen I'm on my way. Oh and Calleigh said to send you home."

Horatio sighed. "No arguments right?"

Eric grinned. "No arguments. See you when I get there."

Eric walked into the hospital room to find Horatio asleep, his head tipped back against the chair he was sitting in. He smiled as he went over and shook his boss' shoulder.

Horatio looked up, blinking a couple of times as he tried to focus.

"Oh. Hi, Eric."

Eric grinned.

"Go home, H."

Horatio nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door and paused, turning to look at Eric.

"You'll call if anything happens?"

"You bet."

Horatio nodded and walked out.

The drive home was thankfully short. He half-stumbled into the house. He removed his shoes by the front door and hung up his jacket. He walked to the kitchen. Calleigh was there, cooking something. Trust her to know he would be hungry, even this late at night. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Handsome."

He only gave a tired grunt in response.

She grinned and set a plate of chicken alfredo pasta in front of him and gently pressed a fork into his hand.

Horatio suddenly realized just how hungry he was and began chowing down on his side of the breakfast bar.

Calleigh calmly moved around the counter and ate quietly, keeping one eye on her husband, who had already nearly finished his pasta.

She watched his posture as he got up and rinsed out his bowl in the sink. His shoulders were slumped forward in a somewhat defeated stance. His head was bent and he was half-leaning on the tall counter. She wasn't surprised, he had had to deal with a lot of stress lately, and she knew he had barely slept the last few days because of work.

She watched him carefully set the dishes in the dishwasher and close it as he slowly straightened up.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, her calm green eyes beckoning him to follow.

He didn't resist.

Calleigh smiled as she changed into her pajamas. She could hear Horatio struggling with his own clothes next to her. She repressed the urge to laugh, he really was quite funny when he was this tired.

She turned to find him crawling into bed, pulling the covers over his bare shoulders.

She smiled as she slid into the bed next to him. She rolled over to turn off her light and was just settling into her pillows when she heard Horatio's voice.

"Calleigh," he was whispering. "I love you."

She smiled as she scooted closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

She snuggled into his chest, feeling the strength of his warm embrace.

"I love you too."

Eric sighed as he stared at Emily, who was still sleeping.

It was nearly six in the morning, and Emily had barely stirred all night. He had spoken with a nightshift doctor who had informed him that Emily might be out for a while. He had slept after that, until now.

He had woken up when he had thought he had heard movement from the bed. Now he was sure he had been hallucinating. Emily was lying as still as she had been.

And then he saw it, the unmistakable movement of a finger.

He moved closer and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Can you hear me, Emily?"

Emily squeezed his hand and shifted slightly.

"Come on. Open your eyes." Eric pleaded.

Emily's eyelashes fluttered for a moment. Her eyes opened to a mere slit as she blinked, trying to focus. Her green eyes finally came to rest on Eric.

"Wha…"

Eric smiled and spooned some crushed ice into her mouth.

Emily swallowed and moaned, her hands feebly reaching for her stomach.

"Hurts…" She mumbled.

Eric pressed the call button. Within 20 minutes a nurse had outfitted Emily with a morphine drip. They hadn't put her on any medication after her surgery because of the anesthesia complications.

Emily was asleep again, relaxed against the pillows. Eric smiled as he watched her. He knew she would be all right.


	5. Back to Normal

Appendicitis chapter 5

Emily sighed as she leaned back in her chair in the Trace lab she liked to call home.

It had been two weeks since the surgery and she had just returned to fieldwork today.

Her stitches would be coming out tomorrow, and by next week she would be finished with her antibiotics. She would be glad to finally put all of this behind her.

She smiled as she turned up the music on her iPod and began to sing along.

'_It's just another day in paradise…'_

Eric and Ryan both heard her singing, the sound of her voice leaking into the hallway. Looking into the Lab they could see Emily in her customary chair. Her back was facing towards them, and she was completely unaware of their presence.

Eric looked at Ryan, who grinned.

This was just too good to be true.

The tiptoed into the room, carefully sneaking up behind her.

They took her by surprise and began tickling her mercilessly.

Her shouts of surprise and shrieks of laughter were heard by Horatio as he walked by.

He looked in the Trace lab, to find Emily had just whacked Eric a good one on the back of the head, but was unable to fight Ryan off.

He smiled as he walked away. Things were definitely getting back to normal around here.


End file.
